Mal padre
by MiloLM
Summary: Kai Chisaki podría ser muchas cosas. Pero, ¿cuidar de una niña, y convertirse en algo así como un buen padre? No, eso no. No se le da, así de simple. Y tampoco es como si quisiese intentarlo de todas maneras.


**Título:** Mal padre.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, cómicas y quizá dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Humor, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 1250.

 **Notas:** Tengo un ligero problema con estos dos, y es que los shippeo, aunque no me atrevo a escribir sobre ellos como pareja :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Kai Chisaki podría ser muchas cosas. Pero, ¿cuidar de una niña, y convertirse en algo así como un buen padre? No, eso no. No se le da, así de simple. Y tampoco es como si quisiese intentarlo de todas maneras.

* * *

 ** _Mal padre_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai Chisaki podría ser muchas cosas.

Un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza, un excelente estratega, un buen negociador y hasta un alma que salva a otras de sus desgracias dándoles razones para vivir —o morir—. Inclusive podía ser un líder nato para un clan yakuza que recientemente había quedado sin órdenes luego de la enfermedad del jefe (que él había causado, pero). Claro, algo como eso era una tarea realmente fácil para el joven hombre poseedor de un increíble y aterrador Quirk.

Pero, ¿ciudad de una niña?

Eso... no tanto.

Y no es como que no le agradaran los niños en sí. Sino más bien tenía que ver con el comportamiento descontrolado de éstos y su rara fijación hacia querer ensuciarse a más no poder, con querer tocar todo lo que vean sus ojos recién llegados a ese mundo (que, admitiendo en silencio, a veces le causa terror), con todo lo que deseen explorar aún si fuera peligroso para la salud propia y la de los demás. Solamente ese era el problema. Ellos eran seres totalmente opuestos a él. Por lo que, poniéndolo en simples palabras...

Sí, no le agradaban los niños.

( _Hay que ser sinceros; más bien los odia._ )

Y el tener que convertirse en el _padre_ _sustituto_ de Eri no lo hacía ponerse de un mejor humor en su ajetreado y molesto día contaminado de gérmenes. Aunque sí, sabía que la niña tenía lo que necesitaba para poder avanzar en su macabro plan de acabar con los héroes, pero ¿cuidarla al igual que su progenitor en el proceso?

Ajá, _no_. No podía hacer eso.

—¿D-dónde está... el abuelo?

La vocecilla de Eri, niñita de apenas cinco años en el momento, le hizo detener su andar y girar la cabeza, viéndole directamente.

La pequeña tiembla desde su posición en el marco de la puerta de su habitación ante la mirada tan directa de Overhaul. Y él, bueno... no sabe exactamente qué hacer en una situación de esa calaña. Tiene en cuenta que la infante todavía es demasiado joven para procesar ciertas cosas, y el soltarle directa y secamente un "tu abuelo entró en coma" no aseguraba el mejor resultado, el cual probablemente sería ver a Eri llorar desconsoladamente sin razón alguna por unos 40 minutos.

Y no, no desea sufrir de eso, _gracias_. Además no tendría tiempo para consolarla, es alguien ocupado.

Así que sólo le queda suspirar largamente y acercarse con suavidad, esperando no espantarla con cada paso que da acortando las distancias. Y por un momento piensa que la pequeña se ve como un tembloroso animalillo salvaje y asustadizo que quiere huir desesperadamente de sus garras de depredador. Y no le culpa, pero es molesto que estuviese en alerta siempre que apareciera él.

¿Era por la máscara? ¿O quizá por los guantes? No sabe, aunque no es importante del todo.

Y se inclina frente a Eri, mirándola fijamente. Sabe que debe pensar en algo rápido, en la expresión correcta para decirle que su querido abuelo no estaba bien empero evitar a su vez espantarla.

Eso de tratar de ser un padre sutil era realmente difícil.

—Él está... descansando en paz.

Y... Bueno.

 _Bueno_.

Definitivamente _no_ eligió las palabras correctas, causando un gran malentendido que de sólo pensarlo le da dolor de cabeza. Y es que la albina lo había captado todo mal y ahora creía—

—... ¿Murió?

Creía algo como eso.

( _Se siente ligeramente ofendido de que pensaran que él podría ser tan despiadado como para matar al hombre que lo crió._

 _Pero no era tiempo de tener en cuenta eso._ )

Y la ve agarrar con fuerza su vestido blanco, y su cara se contrae en dolor y tristeza, los ojitos de rubí llenándose totalmente de gruesas lágrimas.

Y se desespera. Kai se desespera.

¡Esto de tratar de ser padre en serio que no es lo suyo!

¿Debería salir corriendo antes de que estallase el llanto? Era una buena idea, la verdad.

Aunque no. No podía ser tan malo en una cosa tan simple como calmar a una infante de cinco años.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir —aclara finalmente, tragando pesado para que la voz no le salga patéticamente nerviosa. Y por un momento le parece increíble que no le sucediera eso cuando se encuentra en medio de una horda de atacantes y sí al intentar hablar con una niñita. Suspira debajo de la máscara—. En realidad él está enfermo, por ahora.

Eri se limpia los rastros de polvo estelar del rostro de manzana dulce, y le mira, con la esperanza echando chispas desde sus orbes de rubí en bruto, que definitivamente en su interior quiere pulir hasta convertirlas en joyas perfectas. Empero calla ese pensamiento enseguida porque no es un buen momento.

—¿Se recuperará?

No le contesta, sólo vuelve a ponerse de pie. Al final de todo la niña vuelve a temblar como una hoja de papel y evita alzar la cabeza, porque tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Y Kai sólo desea que todo el asunto termine de una vez para poder llevar a cabo el plan.

—Ve a tu habitación, Eri —pide con frialdad, aunque todavía tratando de mantener su tono sutil y "paterno" o como sea—, por favor.

Y ella le obedece, como una ovejita asustada que está dirigiéndose a un matadero. Y en realidad no le importa, solamente, por un instante, un segundo efímero que deseará olvidar, le preocupa verla caer.

E ignora ese hecho, puesto que tiene el poder perfecto para revivirla, de ser el caso.

Y si tiene algo en claro luego de todo ese asunto de convertirse en una figura familiar para la infante, es que definitivamente él _no_ _es_ _ni_ _será_ un buen padre. Jamás.

No se le da, así de simple. Y tampoco es como si quisiese intentarlo de todas maneras. Él no posee tiempo para ello tampoco. Tiene que mover los hilos para llegar a la meta del mundo que desea.

Lo malo de ello es que ella está en medio, y es la llave. Lo bueno también era eso, porque se convencía de que no le importaba y la prefiere rota.

 _Y aun así._

Aun así fue inevitable el necesitarla hasta el final, el no querer que se aparte de su lado por ningún motivo. Su lucha fue más allá de un plan —que se cayó a pedazos—, fue algo extraño.

Y quiso vomitar.

Se había enfermado feo, con eso llamado _paternidad_.

Aunque sinceramente había sido un muy mal padre.

* * *

 _¿Fin?_


End file.
